The Greatest Sailor Moon: Volume 02
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Welcome to the Other Side, things are getting a bit out of hand with Mr. Barnum and our favorite anti-heroine (or protagonist, depending on your perspective) Sukai Todd! Are you ready to continue the ride? Once again, this story has mature themes in it and I recommend you read it, only if you're 18 years or older. Thanks!


**The Greatest** _ **Sailor Moon**_ **!:** **Bookisode #02:** **Black Or White...**

 _ **By: Sailor Cosmic Moon/Skye Tsukino/Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **Sukai Told You to Shut Up... So Why the Fuck, You Talkin'?**_

 **#05:**

 **Clap Your Hands! Pt.I**

 **A** lright, for those of you who have read the first volume of "The Greatest Sailor Moon"; and you realize that I AM, indeedy, the Greatest Sailor Moon! Let's pick up, right where we left off in Bookisode #01! ^_^ : That's right, good ole' fuckboy Carlyle was waiting for her, outside of the main theatre... "Ya' know, you're actually a great performer..." Carlyle complimented her, leaning in a dark corner near the exit of the building doors. "Thanks. But as usual, I'm not good enough for this place..." Sukai nodded, making sure to not make eye contact with Philipp. "What makes you say that? I saw you, your passion, your drive, your heart-pounding dance movements! I think you're perfect for the circus... Especially with that odd hairstyle, that you pull off so well!" Carlyle smirked, walking towards her with his arms folded. "What's your point?" She snapped, getting tested with what she assumed was him teasing her... "Listen, just because Lettie and the others are having some trouble adjusting to you; doesn't mean they won't... I'm sure, in a few performances, you guys will be the best of friends! Besides, if you hope to make any money, you're gonna have tough things out a little better." He explained, standing next to her. "Whatever that means... Greed is not my reason, for being here." Sukai walked towards a window, where the Moonlight was glowing and she gazed at it longingly... "Well, aren't you a forward-thinker?" Carlyle chuckled, softly. "Carlyle. What do you want?" Sukai turned to him, as he stood face-to-face with her on the other side of the window... "I want you to stay." He thought aloud, "Why?" She demanded, tears glistening in her poetic, Hershey's chocolaty brown eyes! "Because, there's something about you... I just can't explain it, eloquently. But there's something about you. I think this psycho circus needs it! _**I know, Barnum wants it...**_ But I think we all need it. We all need you..." Carlyle's bluntness in his responses, made Sukai giggle in a small voice. "Hmm, hmm... You think, Mr. Barnum is lusting after me?" Skye then revealed, her more oblivious side! "Huh?" Carlyle's eyes widened, hearing her next question. "Are you blind, Skye?" He demanded, confounded as he placed his face into his palm in frustration... "No, I'm not blind... Although I've dealt with pink eye and that worries me, at times." Sukai responded, awkwardly. "Dear Jesus, in Heaven! Damn it, Skye..." Carlyle griped, not noticing that Lettie and Barnum were watching them from behind a nearby cracked door... "The way Barnum was dancing with you! The way he was holding you, at the end of the show! You didn't feel anything, from his posture?!" He demanded, trying to understand Sukai's thought patterns. "I mean, seriously... Quite honestly? How could you not think, he had something brewing inside him for you?" Carlyle was getting more and more frustrated, by the millisecond. "Should we interrupt them?" Lettie whispered to Barnum... "Hang on, Lettie..." Barnum whispered, quietly... "Either you're blinder than bat on the Fourth of July! Or you... You seriously didn't feel anything, from his posture?" He asked, holding Sukai's hands in his. "To be honest, I mean... I felt something, but I don't know if it was a shared with Mr. Barnum. I just felt this throbbing sensation, in my lower body..." Sukai explained, sheepishly blushing... "Your - your lower... Ahem... Body?" Carlyle blushed intensely, feeling that sensation in his groin. "Yea, in my crotch..." She nodded, being brutally honest with him... "Oh! Wow... Well, umm... You're 21, right?" He asked her, straightforwardly. "Yes, I am..." Sukai nodded. "What you're feeling is completely natural! You're in your 20s', there's nothing to be ashamed of... Just don't tell Barnum what you've been feeling." Carlyle spoke in a loving tone, gently sliding a strand of Sukai's platinum white hair behind her ear. "Why - why not? Is he married?" Sukai was perceptive! "Yes, he is. And he really loves his wife..." Carlyle was a bit doubtful of that statement, at that time, though he said it anyway... "Oh... No wonder, everyone was so angry with me. They must've gotten the wrong idea?" Sukai asked Carlyle... "That's probably it. But don't worry, we can clear the air, tomorrow." He nodded, as Sukai lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean, _'we'_ can the clear the air tomorrow? You had nothing to do with it." She was also willing to take responsibility! [Mr. Barnum: Quite an impressive amount of maturity, for her age...]! "Skye, just trust me... I'm on your side." Carlyle then took the liberty to hug Sukai tenderly; and grip the small of her back as Sukai felt her hands shaking in shock. "I'm on your side, Miss Tsukino..." Carlyle was now fully seducing Sukai! "On my side?" She blushed, feeling her hands gripping the back of his back. "Yea, life isn't pretty... We all get a little wretched, sometimes. But I'm on your side." He whispered to her, sensually... "Through all the hard times, I'm on your side..." Sukai sang softly, remembering when Darien kissed The Wicked Lady and feeling tears streaking sideways down her blushy cheeks. "That's right..." Carlyle kissed the back of her ear... "It's nice to know someone, I have at least one friend, on my side." Sukai blushed, as she and Carlyle gazed at each-other; their eyes burning with embers of passion! "I'm on your side, Skye..." He grinned, feeling her suddenly kissing him on the cheek. "Huh?" He blushed, deeply... "I appreciate your kindness!" She blushed lightly, smiling ^_^-style at him. "Damn it, Skye..." Carlyle griped again, "Huhh? Wha - what's wrong?" Sukai asked, lifting an eyebrow only to feel her eyes widen and her cheeks feel like they morphing into rosy, brick-ovens! At the feeling of Carlyle gripping her wrists, slamming them against the nearest wall and ULTRA-passionately French-kissing her... "Hmm? Hmm? Hmm..." She panted, feeling Carlyle place his crotch over the middle of her skirt. "Skye! Huhh, huhh, huhh... I think, I'm in love with you!" Carlyle confessed, beginning to kissing her neck and chomp on it, harshly... "Kyaaaaaahh-uhhhhh... Tsss... Huhh, huhh... Carlyle!?" Sukai blushed, squealing passionately feeling him giving her a hickey. "Philipp?" Anne came up behind Lettie and Barnum; and felt tears filling her eyes automatically... "How could you?" She thought aloud, dashing away from the scene as Lettie noticed the change in Barnum's expressions. _Lucky bastard!_ Barnum thought, shooting a pair of daggers at Carlyle in his silent rage... "Hmm, hmm, hmmm!" Sukai blushed, feeling herself kissing Carlyle back instinctively. You can fill in the blanks, from what happened for the rest of this night, right? Right? I thought so!

 **A** nywho, the next day after Sukai and Carlyle had arrived back at the threatre to see if Sukai could the air with Barnum and the gang; Sukai immediately sensed that same dark presence from the cloaked figure that had first transported her into the world of The Greatest Showman! "Well, looks who's back..." Anne thought aloud, coldly greeting Sukai. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" W.D. hissed at Carlyle... "We did, thanks." Carlyle replied. "I, at least hope, you two were protected." Lettie joked, lightly... "We used condoms." Sukai blushed, in her reply... "Too much information!" Anne shouted, heavily annoyed. "Oh? I'm sorry for the TMI..." She (Sukai, clearly...) bowed to Anne, respectfully. "TMI?" Anne lifted an eyebrow, in curiosity... "Too much information, that's what TMI means. It's slang..." Sukai explained, to Anne; impressing her slightly. "Slang? I guess, you have more talent in you than I thought..." Anne sighed. "Everyone!" The sound of Mr. Barnum's voice, caught everyone's attention. "Huhh?" Sukai gasped, her cheeks reddening immensely... "Oh? Miss Tsukino..." Barnum's face lit up, at the sight of her return! "Mr. Barnum..." She blushed, innocently. "Miss Tsukino, my friends and I would to apologize for their behavior during your first show." Barnum explained, apologetically bowing to her. "Yea, we're sorry we were so cruel. We didn't know, you really related to us, the way you do..." Lettie nodded, shyly. "It's okay. Believe me, I've had worse told me when I was younger..." Sukai nodded to Lettie, with a friendly smile... "I heard that one!" W.D. was now more impressed with Sukai, as well. "Yea - yes... I was always the outcast as a child, so... Yea..." She (Sukai, again...) replied, nodding at W.D. "Now?" She turned to Carlyle, "Umm-hmm!" Carlyle nodded to her. "Mr. Barnum..." Sukai walked up to Barnum and apologized... "Mr. Barnum, I'd like to apologize to you and your friends. I wasn't trying to seduce you... I'm sorry if it seemed like I was coming after you, while we were performing. I was simply entranced by the amazing music! So, I - I apologize." She bowed to Barnum, Lettie, Anne, W.D. and Charles who were amazed and touched by her genuine apology. "Oh?" Barnum blushed, realizing _Lettie really had a point about what had happened last night_... "And Mr. Barnum, if your wife is here for our next performance. I'd like to apologize to her, personally. If I may?" Sukai stood up from her bow, politely. "You want to apologize to Charity?" He asked, stunned by Sukai's kindheartedness! "Yes, Sir." She shyly responded... "Oh, Miss Tsukino! Don't worry about Charity, she's fine with our performances. She told me, herself..." Barnum replied in a warm, flirtatious mannerism. "She did?" Carlyle didn't trust Barnum, at this point. "Yes, Philipp! And I just want you to know, that you're perfectly fine, just the way you are... And you're as unique as you need to be, so just be yourself here." Barnum leaned in close to Sukai, as everyone noticed their height difference more broadly (lol)! "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai blushed, in a shy, innocent fashion. "You're perfect, just the way you are. Don't worry about anyone else, right now..." He smirked, sliding a strand of her white hair behind her ear and holding her chin up. "Keep your chin up, always." Mr. Barnum grinned, his eyes shimmering with lust! "Yea - yea - yes, Mr. Barnum!" She agreed, stumbling on her sentences... Only for everyone, to hear a door to the main theatre slam open! "Skye!" It was Darien's voice calling her... "Who is this?" Carlyle demanded, "Skye, I've been looking for you, everywhere!" Darien immediately dashed to her and gripped the top of her shoulders. "Darien? How did you get here?" Sukai was MOONSTRUCK! Along with everyone else, who was stunned, shocked and ASTOUNDED! [Sukai: Somber lolzness...]! "I found this..." Darien then revealed Sukai's broken, pocket-watch that he gave her years upon years ago. "Ha - how?" Sukai's eyes shimmered with tears... "I told you, I'll always find you! I already you told that, Baby-Doll..." He instantly pulled her into a tight hug; as he glared at Carlyle who was dumbstruck at the fact that _he was the one being played, this time_... [Philipp Carlyle: Harsh, much? Sukai: I have my reasons!]... "Pardon me, Sir. But who are you?" Barnum snapped at Darien, causing him to slowly release Sukai from his warm, tender grasp. "Me? Oh, I'm Sukai's fiancee... Although, we've been going through a rough patch, we've been working to patch things up lately." Darien explained, causing Carlyle eyes to fill with tears... "Fi - Fiancee?" Carlyle gasped, his voice cracking. "Hold on, a second! You're engaged?" Lettie's jaw dropped nearly six inches, to the floor! "Yes, we are!" He nodded, as Sukai slowly pulled the ring out of her skirt pocket and Darien slid it back onto her ring finger... "Come on, Sukai... Let's go home!" Darien grinned, getting on one-knee and sliding the ring onto her ring-finger. "Looks like, you're not the only one in a relationship..." Lettie thought aloud, speaking directly to Barnum... "Skye? What's wrong?" Darien asked Sukai, lovingly slowly standing back up in front of her. "What took you so long?!" Skye's eyes were glistening with tears, her awareness that she suddenly threw a curveball at everyone was slim to none; at that point! "Skye? What are you talking about?" He asked, confounded. "FUCK YOU!" Sukai slapped Darien across the face, enraged and dashed off downstairs, into the underground valves of the main theatre... "You guys, make a cute couple..." Lettie giggled, awkwardly. "Skye, Skye! Wait..." Darien immediately chased after her. "Miss Tsukino!" Barnum did not resist the urge, to follow Darien; in his chase after Sukai, as well!

 **#06:**

 **Clap Your Hands! :** _ **Heart To Heart...**_

 **S** kye found herself, sobbing at the bottom of the stairs which inevitably led to a mysteriously cliched, underground lake ala Phantom of the Opera... "Skye!" The sound of Darien calling her to caused to look up, and quickly wipe her eyes. "Mamoru?" She was a bit amazed, he actually chased after her... "Miss Tsukino!" Barnum's calling, also shocked her a bit. "Skye? What's wrong? Baby-Doll?" Mamoru carefully walked to her aid, placing her cheeks in his hands. "I'm fine..." Sukai lied through her pearly white teeth! "Ohh, Sukai... Baby-Doll! Tell me, what's wrong." He pleaded, hugging her tightly... "You - you promise, you won't judge me?" She asked, her voice shaking. "Of course, I won't judge you!" Mamoru exclaimed, lovingly... "Now, tell me, what's wrong..." He explained, sitting down on both knees to show her, he could reach her level. No matter how big there height difference, was! She was 5"4, he was 6"2... [Barnum: I'm 6"2... Sukai: Nice! *Bro-fisting with him*]... "I didn't know, if you could be trusted..." Sukai confessed, "I figured, since you already hurt me before... That... Well... I started expecting the worst, and with all the other exes, I've had before you... Honestly, I mean - I - I just... I've learned that _**people don't change for me. They may change for others, but people don't change**_." Sukai confessed, sobbing even harder. "What do you mean? People do change for you! People are changing for you... _**People change, because of you! And there's nothing wrong with that or you..."**_ Mamoru was heartbroken, at the realization that he still had not yet proven his worth to Sukai... "Excuse me, Mr. Darien, Ms. Tsukino... If I may..." Barnum entered the scene, of Sukai being held tightly by Mamoru causing them to both look at him. "What is it, Barnum?" Mamoru asked, him coldly. "Pardon me, Mr. Darien... But Ms. Tsukino, please hear me out, when I say this." Barnum was clearly about to begin a musical number, even though Sukai was deathly oblivious to it! "You stumble, through your days... You got your head hung low, your skies a shade of grey." Barnum began to singing to her, softly... "What?" Darien felt threatened, instantaneously! "Like a zombie, in a maze... You're asleep, inside but you can shake awake! 'Cause ya' just a deadman walkin', thinkin' that's your only option but you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day..." He (Barnum) continued singing to her, placing his hand firmly onto her shoulder. "Sun is the up and the color is blindin', take the world and redefine it! Leave behind your narrow mind and never be the same..." Barnum sang to her, his voice beginning to get louder and more seductive. "Come alive, come alive... Gonna light your light, let it burn so bright! Reach it up, to the skies... And it's open wide, your electrified!" Barnum sang, helping Sukai up; in front of Darien... "Whoaa!" She gasped, nearly tripping on one of the steps. "And the world becomes a fantasy! And you're more than you could ever be, 'cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open... And you know you can't go back, again; to the world you were livin' in; 'cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open..." Barnum sang, glaring cockily at Darien. "So, come alive!" He grinned, at Sukai holding her hands and pulling her body closer to his... "I can see it, in your eyes... You believe that lie, that you need to hide your face... So, you lock the door but don't you stay that way!" Darien finally joined in on the number, standing near Sukai; close enough to keep Barnum from gripping her waist for too long. "Mamo-Chan?" Sukai asked, her eyes glistening with inspiration from hearing him singing for her, so passionately (outside of the bedroom)! _This was a first, for sure!_ Sukai thought to herself, as she joined in on the number... "No more, hidin' in the shadows! You and me, we know how that goes..." She sang, in her cutesy, high-pitched voice... "Cause once you see it, ohhh! You'll never, never be the same!" Barnum sang, as the three of them continued walking back up the stairs. "There's a light deep inside yea', find the light, let it keep on shinin'!" Sukai sang in unison, with Barnum... "You can prove there's move to you!" Darien and Barnum sang, in unison to Sukai... "Ohhh, you cannot be afraid!" Barnum encouraged Sukai, as they reached the doorway back into the main theatre...

 **"C** ome alive, come alive! Gonna light your light, let it burn, so bright! Reachin' up to the skies, and it's open up wide... You're electrified!" Darien sang with Barnum, leading Sukai, Lettie, Charles, W.D., Anne and of course, Carlyle! "And the world becomes a fantasy! And you're more than you could ever be, 'cause you're dreamin' with ya' eyes wide open..." Sukai sang leading the girls, on stage as the audience began entering the aisles to see the show! [Sukai: Ahh, timeskips! Such magical things, they are...]... "And we know, we can't go back again, to the world, that we were livin' in, 'cause we're dreamin' in... So, come alive!" Sukai, Barnum, Carlyle and Darien sang leading the rest of the performers. And as the instrumental break, came in; Sukai began dancing fiercely to the beat... "Come one, come all! Come in, come all!" Barnum, Carlyle and Darien sang as Sukai found herself being tossed from Anne to W.D.; who were doing more of their best trapese work... "To anyone, who's burstin' with a dream..." Sukai fearlessly sang, as she did a powerful breakdance move, while W.D. caught her and tossed her into Darien's arms. "Come one, come all! You hear the call..." Barnum & Carlyle sang, passionately as Sukai and Darien did a solo dance... "To anyone, who's searchin' for a way to break free-eeeeee..." Sukai sang in unison with Barnum, as Lettie, Anne, Charles, W.D., Carlyle and Darien sang in the background... "Break free, break free, break free!" They sang, choir-style! "And the world becomes a fantasy; and you're more than could ever be! 'Cause you're dreamin' with ya' eyes wide open..." Barnum clapped at the crowd, "Louder!" Sukai sang, to the crowd as they all stood up and began clapping along. "And we know, we can't go back again, to the world that we were livin' in, 'cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open..." Barnum, Carlyle, Darien, Charles & W.D. sang, as Anne, Lettie and Sukai hit those unique high notes! "Hey-eeeeee-aaaayyyyeeee!" Sukai, Lettie and Anne sang, in a perfectly bizarre unison... "And the world becomes a fantasy! And we're more than we could ever be, 'cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open..." The crowd sang along, passionately! "Yea, yea, yea-aahh!" Lettie roared, happily. "And we know, we can't go back again, to the world that we were livin' in... 'Cause we're dreamin', with our eyes wide open!" Everyone sang, in a unified state of happiness and freedom! "So, come alive!" Barnum began the ending notes, for the number... "Come alive, come alive, come alive..." The gang sang, "Come ali-iiiiiiiiiiiiii-ive!" Sukai finished the last part of the song, with Lettie and Anne harmonizing in the background as Sukai placed her arms out to the crowd hearing them roaring and cheering in "awe" of her and her evergrowing chemistry with Mr. Barnum! _It feels like, I'm taking over the world... Like I'm making history, somehow..._ Sukai thought to herself, as she felt Darien picking her up and twirling her in his arms. "Ha, haa, haa!" She giggled, cheerfully; as he gently placed her down. Only for her to trip, on her heels; and land in Barnum's arms. "You came alive, Skye..." Barnum gazed, at her as he held her waist firmly against his hips and they longingly stared at each-other only to turn at the sound of a camera flashing and snapping a photo of them! _Damn it!_ Barnum thought to himself, "Thank you, one and all!" Barnum gently released Sukai; only to keep her hand in his as she curtsied and everyone bowed to astounded and cheerful audience...

 **#07:**

 **Run Devil Run...**

 **T** he next day, Barnum came into the theatre seeing Sukai and Darien being apparently happy with each-other; which only added to his frustrations... "Ehh, Mr. Barnum! How did your wife react, when you got home after that last performance?" Carlyle greeted him, with a confident pat on the back. "We made up, last night..." Barnum growled, in annoyance. "Oh? I guess, that's good news for you and Sukai." Carlyle continued to rub it in, harshly! "Would you put a sock in it, Philipp?!" Barnum shouted, raising his voice for the first outside of the stage and the ring around it... "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai immediately headed to see what was wrong with him, as Lettie and Charles came in. "Lettie, Charles! You're late!" Barnum shouted, getting tested with his own raging hormones and throbbing crotch... "We're sorry, Mr. Barnum!" Lettie apologized, sensing that something was NOT right with Barnum at this point. _Indeed, something was very, very, very wrong with me, at the time! I was just starting to become aware of how wrong, everything was inside of me... But, Sukai... Well, I can't blame her... But she was, in a sense, part of the problem! The greatest problem, I ever enjoyed in my life..._ \- P.T. Barnum, Journal Entry (sometime in late 30's)... "Mr. Barnum..." Skye stood next to him, as Darien stood next to her. Everyone was now, gathering around him to see what had been making him so hot and bothered! "Charity was so enraged..." Barnum griped, tossing the New York Times newspaper onto the top of the desk they were all standing around... "What?" Sukai demanded, reading the headline. It, of course read: _P.T. Barnum Shares More Scandalous Performances with Youthful Moonlit Performer! Is Miss Tsukino, Barnum's New Ringleader?_ "New Ringleader?!" She shouted, feeling all kinds of mixed emotions! "Yea, that bastard sure knows how to sell his gossip rags..." Barnum nodded, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Mr. Barnum? I - I'm so sorry..." Sukai apologized to him, bowing to him respectfully [Darien: And extremely obliviously!]... "Ohh, Skye... It's not your fault! Please, do not apologize." Barnum replied, placing his hand firmly onto her shoulder. "This jerk has been coming after me, since before I called this place my circus." Barnum, was at the point, where he was no longer afraid nor ashamed to throw jabs at Carlyle, directly! "Well... Is there any way, we can prevent him from coming to shows?" Sukai asked, curiously hoping to help her friend in this obviously painful situation, he was going through! "You mean add some kinda security?" Charles asked. "If we had the money, for it..." Lettie thought aloud, somberly. "Oh..." She (Sukai) blushed, feeling foolish for sharing her suggestions! "No, it's a good idea... We just need to figure out, how to sell out more shows." Barnum still held Sukai's shoulder, much to Darien's dismay... "Honestly, our ticket sales have been rising, every show that you and Sukai perform together in." Carlyle revealed to everyone, shamelessly! "What?" Barnum turned to Carlyle... "So, how about this? Why don't we use, this scandal that everyone seems to think is so real to our advantage?" Carlyle's suggestions caused Darien to narrow his eyes at him. "How would we do that?" Sukai asked, hopeful that there was some way to fix this problem! "Well, let's have the basis for our next show be about the scandalous love triangle between you, Sukai and me!" Carlyle smirked cockily, at Darien. "Okay, that wouldn't work because Sukai is engaged to me..." Darien interjected, gripping Sukai's wrist and showing off her engagement hand... "Hey, hey, I never said you couldn't join in! But I think, it would make more sense for the two of us to play Sukai's main interests; seeing as the crowd knows us better." He (Carlyle) explained, "What do you think, Barnum? Would Charity, be okay with it?" He asked. "I mean... I'd have to explain to her, that's all just an act. But, I..." Barnum trailed off, noticing Lettie and Charles glaring at him sharply; knowing where he was going with his own vendetta for Sukai! "I'm sure, she'll be fine with it. Just as long as, none of you kiss Sukai." Darien thought aloud, possessively standing behind Sukai and hugging her tightly... "Darien?..." Sukai blushed, sheepishly. "Fair enough, we'll just reveal you at the end and you can prove to be her true love." Carlyle nodded, noticing Barnum's devious grin... "I already am!" Darien nodded, reluctantly agreeing to this new plan of Carlyle's design. "It's okay, Mr. Chiba..." Barnum responded, noticing Sukai's hands gently rubbing Darien's arms that were tightly wrapped around her diaphragm... "I'm not planning on causing any more trouble for my family or for your engagement..." He confidently explained, his eyes gazing at Sukai... As he shamelessly gave her a quick up-and-down; causing Darien's eyes to widen with rage! "I just want, Sukai to come alive..." Barnum smirked, proudly as he headed to discuss the music arrangements with the band...

 **A** nyway, later on that night before the show was set to begin... Charity had come to visit, her husband Barnum and finish discussing his new plan to sell out shows... "Trust me, Charity... I'm doing this, for our children. Besides, I'm not interested in Skye." Barnum explained, to his wife lovingly as they shared a warm, tender hug. "Thank you, honey... But I'd still like to meet her." Charity replied, to him lovingly as she felt him kissing her on the cheek only to notice Sukai walking up wearing her Super Sailor Moon ensemble... _Admittedly, she was looking fine as hell, that night!_ P.T. Barnum, Journal Entry (Shortly After Sukai's Departure). "Mr. Barnum. Mrs. Barnum?" Sukai bowed to them, both respectfully. "Hi, Miss Tsukino. I'm Charity, Barnum's wife." Charity smiled feeling slightly threatened, by Sukai's sweet and sexy ensemble... "It's an honor to meet you!" Sukai grinned, placing a hand out for her to shake. "Well, thank you..." Charity grinned, feeling a little less threatened as she could sense Sukai's innocence and she shook her hand politely. "You're all, Mr. Barnum talks about!" Sukai smiled, hoping to clear the air with Charity... "Oh really?" Charity blushed, lightly. "It's true, he adores you. And I think you guys, are a cute couple..." Sukai's kindness was mindblowing to Charity! "Well, that's good to know! I'll see you, later on, tonight after the show..." Charity hugged Barnum, once more and tried to kiss him on the lips only to feel him turn his cheek to her kiss. "I'll see you and the girls, after the show." He sheepishly replied, seeing the pain in Charity's eyes as they both knew she had rejected his kiss... "Don't forget, Caroline's ballet recital is tomorrow night." Charity responded to him, in a calm, collected mannerism. "Of course not, dear! I wouldn't miss it, for the world." Barnum reassured her, as she hugged him, one last time and shook Sukai's hand. "A pleasure meeting you, Miss Tsukino." Charity forced a smile, as Sukai blushed and shook her hand kindly... After Charity exited the scene, Sukai turned to Barnum. "Charity is a sweetheart." Sukai thought aloud, causing Charity to pause from walking back to the aisles. "Yes, she is... She's lovely. I'm sure she'll understand, eventually..." Barnum thought aloud, revealing a little too much! "What do you mean? Did I make a bad impression?" Skye blushed, frightened that Charity had gotten the wrong idea! "Mr. Barnum? Mr. Barnum? Do you want me to apologize to her?" She asked, blushing intensely ready to apologize to Charity who was standing outside; just enough to see their conversation... _**"No, Skye. I don't." Barnum stopped her, by wrapping his arm around her diaphragm and hugging her tightly from behind. "Mr. - Mr. Barnum?" Sukai panted, heavily feeling him pressing his crotch against her backside... "You're my favorite, Skye... I'm tired of you worrying about everything, that everyone else thinks." He grunted, breathing down her neck sensually. "But, Mr. Barnum?" She blushed, feeling her crotch throbbing and her heart pounding immensely... "You're perfect, just the way, you are..." Barnum then gently turned Sukai to face him; holding the small of her back with one hand and her shoulder with another. "Tha - Thank you, Mr. Barnum..." Sukai stumbled on her sentences, feeling the sparks they had both been fighting turning into flames! "No need to thank me, Skye..." He grinned at her, kissing the top of her forehead and rubbing one of her Odango erotically. But before, they could start full-on making-out the sound of the crowd roaring in anticipation caused them to realize they both had a show to put on! "C'mon, Miss Moon!" Barnum intertwined their fingers; and they headed behind the curtain of the main theatre...**_

" **O** oga-chaka, ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, ooga-chaka..." Charles, Lettie and W.D. Sang the intro the night's song... "I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me..." Carlyle sang, "Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me-ee!" Carlyle proudly clapping along with the crowd, as they followed the unique beats! "I-ii-iiiii-iiii-I'm hooked on a feelin'!" Carlyle nodded to Sukai, who was twirled by Barnum onto the stage and they sang the chorus together. "I'm high on believin'!" Sukai and Carlyle sang passionately, dancing in a cute yet provocative mannerism... "That you're in love with me..." They sang as they riled the crowd; and Lettie and Anne did their amazing performances jealously in the background. "I'm hooked on a feelin', I'm high on believin'..." Barnum pounced onto the stage, causing all the fangirls to roar in applause only for them to gasp at the sight of him hugging Sukai from behind tightly. "That you're in love with me-eee-yeaa!" Sukai turned to Barnum and they locked eyes; singing in unison as they danced harder and harder together continuing their storyline shamelessly. [Darien: Sukai was so fucking oblivious... Barnum: Definitely (smirking)!]... "I got a bug from you, girl... But I don't need a no cure! I'll just stay infected, if I can for sure..." Barnum sang to Sukai, as Darien was preparing to reveal himself in his Tuxedo Kamen ensemble. "All the good love, when we're all alone... Keep it up!" Carlyle sang, noticing how close Barnum and Sukai were getting in their dancing. "Girl, yea, you turn me on!" Barnum sang passionately, sharing the 'turn me on' line with Sukai in unison! "Ooga-chaka, ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga! Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga..." Lettie, Anne, W.D. And Charles sang dancing to the beats in the background as the climax of Carlyle's not-so brilliant idea came to be! "All the good love, when we're all alone... Keep it up, girl!" Barnum sang, holding Sukai's hands in his firmly as he twirled her tightly into his arms. "Yea, you turn me on!" Sukai and Barnum sang, in unison. "I-iii-iiii-I'm hooked on a feelin'!" Carlyle and the gang sang, as Tuxedo Kamen's rose dart slammed only for everyone in the circus [Sukai: And in the audience...] to gasp at the sight of _**Barnum dipping Sukai erotically and passionately pulling her into an elongated French-kiss! "So, come alive!" Barnum grunted, moaning hard as he passionately French-kissed Sukai... "Hmm? Hmm? Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Umm... Umm... Kummllomp, llomp, llompp!" Sukai's eyes widened and her cheeks warmed into rosy, brick ovens as she felt Barnum passionately playing a rough game of tonsil hockey with her. "Hmm, hmm, hmm... Kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Tss... Tss... Uohh, hmm, hmm..." Barnum groaned, passionately French-kissing Sukai as he pulled her into his arms and the crowd went insane realizing the scandal that had been building up was in fact REAL!**_ To some degree... ;) ;) _What is happening to me? Why can't I – I can't seem to fight em'... I mean, he's way more beautiful than I assumed he would be! But honestly, this is so wrong! But it also feels so right... Mrs. Charity? Ooh! And the New York Times guy?! Great! He's gonna think, I really am Mr. Barnum's new ringmaster! Damn it... Why does it feel so right?!_ Sukai thought throughout her passionate make-out session with Barnum; as the stage-hands used their skills to cause a massive amount of confetti to begin pouring down on the stage and in front of the crowd. In order to let the audience know, that the show, for now at least – was over! Although, in reality, it has only just begun...

 _ **To Be Continued, Bitches!**_


End file.
